Happy Ending
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Everyone knows Byakuya is an over protective big brother, he's a Captain, noble, and weak to his little sister's Rukia's wishes, but even over protective big brothers have nightmares. Fears they keep hidden deep inside, so what's eating Byakuya up all of a sudden? IchiRuki. One-shot.


AN: Funny; Bleach is one of my favorite series and I've been a writer/author here for a few years but never have written any fics for this archive. Well, it's never too late to get started! First fic on this archive! Whoo! Enjoy! :]

Summary: Everyone knows Byakuya is an over protective big brother, he's a Captain, noble, and weak to his little sister's Rukia's wishes, but even over protective big brothers have nightmares. Fears they keep hidden deep inside, so what's eating Byakuya up all of a sudden?

Happy Ending

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Don't scare me…

"Idiot. I told you not to run in the rain!" Ichigo yelled after Rukia as she stuck her tongue out at him and dashed further, turning the corner she was immediately stopped by a biker rushing downhill. The warm hard rain and the sudden and unseen biker caused Rukia to skid down on her knees before falling on her back. The biker just drove on without a word.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass! This isn't a main road!" Ichigo yelled at the fast passing by biker as the man revved his engine and vanished. The orange haired substitute soul reaper was already pissed off but Rukia nearly being flatten by the biker, drove him over the edge and pissed him off further.

Being in an irritable mood made Ichigo slightly more aggressive than normal. Grabbing Rukia by the arm with a good grip, he yanked her off the ground and turned her to face him as her shocked expression was still evident on her face. Placing his other hand on her other arm, Ichigo shook her and yelled, "That biker could have easily ran you over, moron!"

Rukia's violet wide eyes just stared at him, not listening to his words but acknowledging that she did something very stupid. Ichigo could visibly see and feel her shaking underneath him as his tense muscles relaxed as he sighed. Pulling her closer into a tight hug, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't go scaring me like that"

Rukia closed her eyes and pressed her face closer into his chest as she gripped onto the cotton fabric of the back of his shirt as she silently whimpered. She hated looking so weak, so fragile, but it felt right, it felt okay. With Ichigo, she wasn't embarrassed to look like such a girl, a defenseless being, a weak person.

It was not needed for them to state where their relationship was in terms of friendship or romantic. Those unsaid confessions seemed pointless after everything they've faced together. Their bond was deeper than those lousy claims of boyfriend and girlfriend. They knew what they were and it was sacred. Just the two of them, no one else knew because no one else mattered, they didn't need to know, especially not Byakuya – Rukia's older brother.

"Hey let's get you home to clean up those wounds" Ichigo pulled back as he bend down and examined her scraped bleeding knees. He lightly touched one as Rukia's leg jolted. She winced as he got up, he took her hand in his, kissing it as he smiled at her and gripped her hand securely as they headed home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two months later…

"Thank you" Ichigo said as he stole Rukia's strawberry milk right out of her hands. She grumbled and rolled her eyes as she leaned back on the school roof's metal fence. The sunny and breezy spring afternoon just seemed like the perfect day to ditch but they couldn't because Ichigo couldn't afford to have his grades drop any lower. With no threat of a hollow attack looming over them, and even better yet, not having to deal with something a lot more serious coming right out of the Soul Society – Ichigo could take a breather and catch up with his impending stacking up pile of home and class work.

"Hey, Ichigo" Rukia started as Ichigo squeezed the milk box and threw it across the roof to the trash car near the door.

"Hm?"

"My brother sent me a message"

"What did he say?"

"He wants me to visit"

Ichigo looked down at her, "So, are you going?"

Rukia sighed as she placed her hands behind her and gripped the metal fence, "He's my brother, I have to. I don't always get to see him since he's always so busy"

Ichigo yawned, "So go then"

Rukia frowned, "What about you? You know I'll be gone for at least a month"

"I'll be fine. You know I can't go, I have to catch up on my school work and besides, I wouldn't want to go"

"Are you still holding a grudge against him?"

"Hey I'm not the idiot believing you should die with honor while being falsely accused of all your actions" Ichigo gritted his teeth as he punched the fence next to Rukia making the fence vibrate. Just thinking about that time pissed him off. If he wasn't there on time, she wouldn't be here now. She wouldn't be here standing before him.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered as she extended her hand and caressed his cheek. Ichigo pulled in closer, looming over her small frame. She could see the hurt and worry in his eyes, he seriously thought he was going to lose her that day. She was glad she was freed because she wouldn't have been able to be doing this now. Ichigo relished in her warmth and touch as no words were needed as he leaned in and captured her lips. Rukia tip toed to gain an inch as she welcomed being caged in his taller figure against the metal fence wall.

Unknown to Ichigo and Rukia, a small group of their friends that consisted of Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Uryu, and Chad watched everything that unfolded before their eyes as they all peeked through the entrance door to the roof.

Keigo was about to burst the moment he saw Ichigo kiss Rukia but luckily Tatsuki was there to keep his mouth shut from screaming.

Chad and Uryu silently watched as Orihime weakly smiled. She liked Ichigo, that much was obvious but she wasn't sad, she just wanted to see him happy and Rukia was a good person so she was happy for them.

"So, they're official" Orihime whispered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A month later…

Rukia returned from her brother's just in time for her friends to gang up on her and interrogate her. It was a Friday and all Rukia had to do was try to avoid them until the end of the day, that way she wouldn't have to deal with them until Monday.

Even though Ichigo was the first person Rukia greeted, he felt relieved to have her back. He knew Byakuya wasn't stupid, he wouldn't hurt Rukia, but he couldn't help but feel a little worried.

"Well, here goes nothing" was what Rukia said before entering the classroom earlier that morning. Ichigo kissed her cheek and chuckled as he entered right behind her. Ichigo went to go talk to the guys as he gave Keigo his morning beating after he said something stupid like always. Going straight to her seat, Rukia sat down and not long after, she was attacked by Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Okay, Kuchiki, spill. Are you dating Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, cutting to the point, she wasn't one to go around the bush.

Orihime bit her lower lip as she fumbled with her fingers. Tatsuki examined her from the corner of her eye as both Rukia and Orihime remained silent.

Rukia sighed and was about to answer when the school bell rang for class to start.

She was relieved to be saved by the bell.

Tatsuki gritted her teeth annoyed, as she waited for the lunch bell, she kept her sights on Rukia – that is until Rukia pulled a fast one and was the first to dash out of the class when the bell rang. It wasn't like her to run away from a confrontation but she didn't think it was right for her to confess; not until she and Ichigo discussed it together. It was the right thing to do socially but she just felt too embarrassed.

She was sure they would ask her if she was sane. She was… well, short and he was tall. She shook her head to make that thought vanish. Who cares if she was shorter than the average height, they made it work with Ichigo being so tall. There were plenty of couples like them. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

Grumbling with her hands formed into tight fists, Tatsuki paced around the hall waiting for Ichigo. Once she was able to catch him alone, she quickly took him by the arm and forced him into an empty classroom. Everything was moving so fast that Ichigo was left dazed and utterly confused until he narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell was that for, Tatsuki?!" He yelled at her.

Tatsuki jumped and slammed her tight fist onto his head as she yelled back, "So when did you plan on telling us you two were dating?!"

Silence quickly filled the room as Ichigo's hazel eyes avoided her penetrating stare.

"Yeah"

"Since when?"

"A while"

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Karakura High Graduates…

Ichigo and Rukia were officially graduated from High School. With minor injuries received, Ichigo dodged his father's attacks as the now eighteen year old woke up from his bed, late, and with no interruptions. It was a long overdue break, no hallows, no drama, no school bells – just him and his bed and his father Isshin lying flat on his room's wooden floor. "Idiot" Ichigo whispered as he walked over his father's back as he heard his father's muscles crack as Isshin groaned in pain.

"Masaki! Our son is all grown up!" Was all Ichigo heard his dad cry out as he walked out of his room. Rolling his eyes he headed downstairs to join his sisters Yuzu and Karin for breakfast.

He was eighteen and as cliché as it was, he was ready to move on, move out, become independent, and ask Rukia to take that step with him.

He just hoped she was ready for that. No more sneaking around. No more makeshift closet room for Rukia. No more perverted dad watching him like a hawk. No more broken windows and trampoline entrances. No more sisters. He stopped and cringed at that thought. No more sisters. He loved his sisters too much and that thought alone made him want to stay. Continue living under his dad's roof until Yuzu and Karin were his age now, eighteen and ready to move on. He was a guy though! He needed his space, it wasn't like he was abandoning them, he would never do that. Ichigo deeply sighed, why was the thought of moving out with Rukia such a hard thing to do?

Poking his eggs with his fork, his unfocused eyes just stared at the plate as he got lost in his thoughts. He was going to do it, his mind was already made up but just looking at his sisters made him double think about his decision. Snapping out of his lost gaze, he looked up to see Yuzu's bright smile as she happily served her family their breakfast and Karin's hard scowl as she narrowed her eyes at her soccer ball. Ichigo knew she was thinking about something, maybe a strategy for today's game. He knew his sisters too well. Knew what every expression meant but if he left, he would no longer see that every day anymore. Wouldn't be here to help them out with their homework or with some plan to get back at their crazy dad. No more chaos. He hated to admit it, but he would kinda miss the chaos.

"Morning everyone!" Rukia sweetly greeted as she entered the house. Ichigo turned his head in her direction and saw a bag in her hands. So that's where she was. Ichigo's sisters greeted her back as they apologized for not being able to talk for long and quickly left to put on their shoes and leave for school.

Rukia lightly giggled motioning with her that it was fine. She waved goodbye to the girls and wished them a good day at school as she walked into the kitchen. Ichigo watched her as he got up and followed her into the kitchen. Rukia set the white plastic bag on the counter and started to take out the groceries she bought as she spoke up, "Sorry, I left early to go to the store"

It was a simple answer to an unspoken question but it made Ichigo's decision stronger. He wanted mornings like this. He wanted Rukia to greet him, or ignore him, and go into their kitchen. He wanted her to pick up groceries for the two of them. He wanted quiet moments, sure they bickered and argued over stupid stuff but it'd be worth it to have rare quiet and peaceful moments but most of all he wanted to share a bed and a life with her. He wanted to wake up snuggled against her, wanted to chase her around their apartment, wanted to be loud and blare out music until the neighbors complained. He wanted it all. And he wanted it with her.

Ichigo lightly took her small wrist into his large hand as he forced her to spin around and face him. Gasping she was about to lecture him but he didn't give her a chance as he leaned down and placed his lips upon hers as he instantly silenced her and caged her into him as he placed both his hands on the counter behind her. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as he pulled away quickly and it ended all too soon.

"Move in with me" Ichigo whispered.

The question alone caught her off guard, "What?" she asked.

"Move in with me" He repeated himself.

"Okay"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Twenty and free…

Bodies slammed against the walls as frantic hands pulled and tugged on wrinkling clothes. The desperation to find the right door just intensified their emotions. Bodies scorching in heat as his rough callous hand shakily grabbed hold of the right doorknob leading into their bedroom.

They were twenty and alone, free to do whatever they pleased. Twenty and living together since eighteen. Rukia moaned as she gripped onto Ichigo's toned biceps as he gently placed her on their bed. This was no first time, no gentle caresses and sweet nothings, this was passionate and rough with a strange tenderness.

Free of clothes, free of restraints and the pale light of the moon as their only witness. He never told her, not once, at least not directly to her. It just seemed like a waste of breath when it was obvious.

He was on top of her, staring down into those lust filled violet eyes; the moment felt right, it felt second nature. Before he knew it, he said it. Those three words he found to be so pointless, so obvious, yet so important.

"I love you" He whispered.

Rukia's breathe hitched. She looked up into those hazy hazel eyes and knew he meant it. She caressed his cheek and closed her eyes, "Ichigo" She whispered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Six months later…

Sweaty palms tried to calm down as he paced up and down the hallway of the restaurant. Ichigo tried to run his fingers through his orange hair, he even tried to jingle and play with his keys that were in his jean pocket. This was ridiculous! He's never felt this nervous to ask a stupid question before.

Taking a deep breath, he went over the simple question over and over until he memorized the exact way he was going to say it. Rukia called him and said she was running late due to work, it relieved him a little as he told her to take her time. Texting her the directions, it was only a matter of time.

Trying his best to relax, he recalled the time he told his dad. Isshin started crying and went to wail all over his pictures of his late wife Masaki. It was an indirect approval and Ichigo had enough of his stupidity so it wasn't a hard task to get over with.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ichigo heard the entrance door open, seeing that it was Rukia, he tensed up. His tension eased as soon as he got a good view on what she was wearing, she was in every way of the word – beautiful.

"Is it too much?" Rukia asked as she arched an eyebrow, bit her lower lip, and motioned with her hand up and down at what she decided to wear. She wasn't used to dressing up too much since her job had her covered in confectionery sugars, flours, and dough all day.

Ichigo chuckled, "Not at all"

Taking her hand in his, he led them to their table. Once seated down and done ordering, Ichigo tapped his finger against the table. The sound sounded so loud as he could have sworn his hearing got sharper. Maybe it was just his pounding heart inside his chest. Rukia titled her head and gave him a strange look, "What's wrong, Strawberry?" She teased. Ichigo was about to yell and tell her not to call him that, she knew how much he hated that nickname but he quickly zipped his lips and he let it go. Tonight was about her and possibly the rest of his life.

"Rukia" Ichigo began but quickly stopped himself.

Rukia was patiently waiting for him to continue but it never came so she sighed heavily hoping he would get the hint to go on.

"I want to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Will you-" He paused yet again.

She sighed.

Ichigo gulped, closed his eyes and sighed loudly, "You know what, screw this"

"Huh?"

"I rehearsed it and went over it, over and over it again in my head. I want this to be perfect but I can't, it's too damn cheesy. Rukia, we've been together for years and we have a few that we have living together. I don't want this to be a temporary thing, I don't want more years to come and have us wake up and wonder what the hell we're doing. I want us to be together, you know I love you-" Ichigo stopped himself. Man was he rambling on. He scolded himself for it and continued as he took out the little velvet black box out of his pocket and slid it down the table to her. "Marry me Rukia Kuchiki"

Rukia looked down as a shaky hand took hold of the box and opened it up to see a simple yet beautiful silver ring with her garnet birthstone adoring the middle with smaller diamonds wrapped around the band. She bit her lower lip, "Idiot, that's not how you ask someone to marry them"

Ichigo didn't know how to come up with a smart ass comment for that. He was too nervous and anxiously waiting for her answer.

Rukia giggled, this was the first time she has ever seen him act so nervous and weird. She relieved his stress as she nodded her head and smiled placing the ring on her finger. "Yes, I'll marry you Ichigo Kurosaki"

Ichigo brightly smiled and leaned over the table to give her a chaste kiss and soon after their food arrived as they enjoyed a pleasant meal as a newly engaged couple.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two years later…

Rukia closed her eyes as Orihime helped her with her make up. Yoruichi helped with Rukia's hair as Tatsuki helped with smoothing out her dress. Karin helped Yuzu with her flower girl duties as both girls fixed their dresses. Karin wasn't particularly excited to wear a dress but it was a one time thing, today her big brother would get married and Rukia, who over the years already felt like family, would officially join their family and become her stupid dad's 'third daughter' for real. Yuzu was humming to herself as she got ready but suddenly began to cry as her lips quivered. Her big brother is getting married, getting married! He would soon leave her behind, leave his own family behind to start his very own with Rukia she thought.

"Yuzu why are you crying?" Karin asked.

"Because Ichigo is going to forget about us!" She wailed as she sat down and bend her arms on the vanity mirror's desk.

From the corner of her eye, Rukia heard and noticed Yuzu crying. She asked her friends for a break as she walked over to Yuzu. Rukia gently placed her hand on Yuzu's back as Karin gave them room. Bending down to Yuzu's level, Rukia spoke up, "I would never take Ichigo away from you Yuzu. He loves you and Karin too much. Things are going to be the same like always, I promise"

Yuzu sniffed and looked up, "You promise?"

Rukia warmly smiled at her and nodded, "I promise"

A light knock came from the door as Rukia slightly opened it to see Kisuke's hand waving, "Hey, we're ready to begin" He announced. Rukia nodded and told him to give her a few minutes.

Karin helped Yuzu get ready again as she helped her get rid of her red tear stained face. Rukia was all ready and set to go as she smiled and thanked her friends. This was it. No more single life for her. Today she would become Rukia Kurosaki. Her heart soared, she was marrying the man she loves though in the back of her mind she couldn't help but apologize to her big brother Byakuya. She had to follow her heart even if it meant going against him.

At the altar, Rukia and Ichigo held hands as they went through the wedding formalities with the priest, it came to the ending where the whole thing would become official. "You may now kiss the bride!"

They both smiled at each other as Ichigo leaned in as Rukia tip toed to gain an inch taller. Their lips were about to meet and touch when there was a roar of a scream.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nightmares haunt us…

He screamed, thrashed in his bed sheets, he mumbled and begged them to stop. Why did that idiot have to marry his little sister? He was no good for her! And she was beyond too good for the likes of him! Nobility did not, ever, marry a lowly commoner. "NO!" Byakuya yelled as he shot up from his bed. Drenched in sweat, he heavily breathed as his heart pounded against his chest.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and looked at the time. It was a couple of hours until the sun would rise. He fell back on his bed as he was mentally mortified that his nightmare came true. His pride, which was his little sister Rukia, was tainted and damaged by one orange haired substitute soul reaper.

He narrowed his eyes up towards his ceiling, he didn't care if they dated, it was nothing official and he would give his little sister that much but to marry? It wouldn't last, he was sure of it. He quietly saw the way they would always bicker and argue, there was no balance there, no stability! How could two completely opposite and yet oddly similar beings ever get along? He just didn't see it working, ever, and not just because he did not like Ichigo.

Haunted by his nightmare, Byakuya could no longer sleep as he decided to start his day early. He finished all his paperwork early so he told Renji to take the day off. His mind was miles away as he paced around his home the entire day. He could have easily soften the wooden floorboards just by the intensity of his hours of pacing back and forth in the same spot.

Renji was worried about his Captain as he knocked on the door and announced his entrance into the room, normally he would have barged in but Byakuya was acting strange. "Something wrong?" Renji asked as he broke the silence and made Byakuya's muscles tense as he widen his eyes for a split moment. Seeing that it was just Renji, he relaxed and looked out to his garden, "It's Rukia"

Hearing Rukia's name, Renji was quick to react, "What? What's wrong? Is she okay? Did she get hurt?" He hurriedly asked as Byakuya shook his head, "No, nothing of the sort"

"So what's eating you up?"

"Her well being"

"But I thought you said she's fine?"

"She is but I'm still curious"

"Curious?" Now Byakuya completely lost Renji.

"Yes. I wonder if something is true"

"What?"

"My nightmare"

"Um, then why don't you go visit her then?" Renji suggested as he gave up on trying to understand his Captain's situation.

"Very well. Have Urahara prepare a gigai for me"

"Wait, you want to see her in a gigai?"

"Hm. It's more to restraint my urge to use anything on Ichigo"

"Well okay then. I'll go call Urahara now" Renji excused himself as he left.

Renji came back a few hours later and informed Byakuya that everything was set for him. He also informed Byakuya that he wouldn't find Rukia at Ichigo's place but rather at another location. It was his subtle way of telling him that Rukia moved out without adding that Ichigo has his own apartment and that, that is where Rukia lived now, which Byakuya misunderstood as Rukia living by herself.

A few days later, Byakuya was off to the real world. Once having his gigai form, he looked at the little white piece of paper that Renji gave him with Rukia's address messily written in black marker.

Following the instructions he found his way to a decent sized apartment complex. It was the middle of the day so he was sure he would find her home. Knocking on the door of the apartment number that was written on the paper, he was relieved to see the doorknob turning as he was greeted by his surprised little sister.

"Byakuya!" She gasped. She didn't expect to see him here, ever, seeing as he was a busy Captain and she wasn't expected to go and visit for another month at least. She didn't know whether to hug him or close the door in his face so she could run and cover all the pictures of Ichigo and herself up throughout the apartment. She opted for slamming the door in his face but she could never do that to her big brother, it would be too rude and disrespectful. She was just grateful that Ichigo was at college in class and wouldn't be home for a few more hours.

Byakuya didn't wait for her to welcome him into her apartment as he grabbed her by the shoulders, squeezing with light pressure, he looked down at her, "Rukia please tell me you have not ever, nor ever plan to marry Ichigo Kurosaki"

Rukia gulped, his intense stare burned holes into her, he was serious.

"Byakuya, I-"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

Trolololol. I'm leaving the ending open to your [the reader] interpretation/imagination.

What do YOU think Rukia told her brother?

If by popular demand this gets any interest then I might consider turning this into a Two-shot where the winning answer is the official ending. Did Rukia marry Ichigo or not?

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]

I don't own Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and all other characters used in this fic.

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

I just own this idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P


End file.
